Hidden secrets
by Sakuto Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when something Cartman says, turns out to be true... Shounen-ai XD Pairings: Bunny, Style, Creek, etc


**AN: Sigh... South park.. is... one of my new obsessions... so like... enjoy... and if your not into that shounen-ai... yaoi stuff.... dont read this XD**

Main pairing will be: Bunny - Kenny x Butters

but I will have alittle bit of everything: Stan x Kyle, Tweek x Craig, Kyle x Cartman, Pip x Damien, etc

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park_

* * *

"You guys... you guys! Guess what." said a fatass boy, by the name of Eric Cartman. He was overly excited about what he was about to say, that he was shaking from amusement, trying too hard _not_ to laugh.

"What..." said a boy named Craig, he didn't seem too interested about what the fatass was saying. Then again nobody had too much interest.

"I found out that Kenny is a total **fag**!" Cartman said. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at Cartman, finally a little interest came him way. Especially by a young boy name Butters.

The remark made a young jewish boy name Kyle, angry, "Shut-up you fatass, don't call Kenny a fag!"

"Yea, that's not cool." his best-friend Stan, said to defend their friend Kenny.

"Yeaa-huh" Cartman mocked, "I read online that all poor people like Kenny are gay!" everybody glared at Cartman, especially Kyle. Well, everybody but Butters, he simply didn't know what was going on. "It's been proven." Cartman defended himself.

"Yea right I don't believe you." Craig said.

"Well, it's true!!" Cartman started, "and when Kenny walks into the cafetria it will be proven!" Cartman points to the entrance of the cafetria, "Oh! There he is"

Everybody turns to look at Kenny as he walks in. Not knowing, about the conversation everyone was having Kenny took a seat next to Cartman, who was trying not to laugh. Kenny looked around at everybody, confused as to why they would be staring at him, let alone be laughing at him.

Little did he know Cartman already had a piece of paper taped on Kenny's back that read 'Kick me. I'm Gay'. Causing the whole cafetria to laugh, except for Kyle, Kenny, and Butters.

"What the hell is everybody laughing at." Kenny asked confused, and worried.

"YOU!" a voice said monking Kenny, causing him to hide his face in shame. He didn't understand why everyone was laughing at him.

Kyle couldn't stand the fact that everyone was laughing at Kenny, because of the fatass's fault, so he took the paper off his back and put it on Cartman. "There, now fatass is a fag" Kyle said.

Kenny looked up slightly to find out what Kyle did, and slightly smiled that he stood up for him. Then furious that Cartman managed to put that paper on his back, Kenny gave Cartman a huge punch in the face and walked out the cafetria.

Everybody stopped laughing and looked at eachother speechless, Kenny's really pissed off.

"That bitch!" Cartman yelled, "He punched me!"

Kyle pissed off, punched Cartman in the face as well and fun after Kenny. Stan and Butters looked at eachother and ran out the cafetria as well, leaving Cartman and everybody else behind.

"Goddamnit where did they go!" Stan said.

Butters was playing with his fingers, trying to come up with the courage to speak... "Um... Stan..." Butters looked at the ground, shyly. A blush was slowly started creeping on his face. "What Eric said... do you think Kenny might actually be... gay...?"

Stan softly pushed Butters, angry he would even believe Cartman. "Dude! Why would you believe anything Cartman says anyways?"

"Well... I..." Butters started

"Oh their they are" Stan yelled, running towards Kyle and Kenny.

"Hey Stan! Wait... Butters what are you doing here?" Kyle asked

"Oh um.. well I..."

"Dude are you sick? Your face is turning red." Kenny asked, putting a hand on Butters forehead, trying to check his tempature. The thought of Kenny touch, caused Butters face to turn bright red, and he ran away. "What the fuck...?" Kenny looked back at Stan and Kyle who were just as confused as he was.

"Your not too piss are you Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Nah I'm alright." he replied.

* * *

**AN: Ok... so like... R&R and here's something tell me what pairings you want me to write about ookkaay XD**


End file.
